New Beginnings
by Kerd151
Summary: "To love is so startling it leaves little time for anything else" - Emily Dickinson. A Ted/Andromeda one-shot. A visit to Paris and a lot of romance! COMPLETE.


**New Beginnings**

_**A/N: A little one-shot about Andromeda and Ted (one of my favourite pairings) and a visit to Paris. Very fluffy – hope you enjoy!**_

"They call it the city of love," he told her, his blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"How fitting," Andromeda said, her eyes lighting up as she gazed at the idyllic streets, each dotted with some of the most beautiful buildings she'd ever laid eyes on. Muggles wandered the streets, full of laughter and joy - many were tourists just like them. For the first time ever, she felt truly, unconditionally and perfectly happy.

Her hand found Ted's and she held on to him tightly. She suddenly found herself unwilling to ever let him go. Her love for him had engulfed her, sent a flame in to the middle of her heart that she was never able to put out. Suddenly, it hadn't mattered how different they were. It hadn't mattered that he was a Hufflepuff and her, a Slytherin. It hadn't mattered that he was a Muggleborn and she was a Pureblood. Nothing mattered but the two of them, locked in an enthralling love story they were both compelled to join.

They walked through the bumpy, uneven streets as Andromeda smiled as she looked around the city. Ted had taken her here as a surprise and she couldn't help but think it was a much-needed trip. Last year, she'd spent months trying to convince her family to accept Ted, although deep down she knew her efforts were futile. Andromeda tried to break it off with Ted but the fire still burned hotter than ever. It consumed her before she finally realised the truth. That it mattered not that they were from different places and different backgrounds; it mattered only that they were in love. She chose him, she chose him over her family. The past few months had been tough as she adjusted to her life without the Black's.

In many ways it was a positive transition. Ted had never been just a childhood crush; he was almost like the missing part of her. Andromeda was used to supressing her feelings but she could never supress the fire. She may have left her bitter, cold family behind but in their place was a love so strong it terrified her.

Suddenly, Ted led her in to a restaurant. It was beautiful, lavishly decorated in the blue, red and white colours of the nation. Becoming decidedly adventurous, they ate traditional French food with the best wine she'd ever tasted. It was her last day in the city of Paris and the meal seemed to be the cherry on top of the best holiday she'd ever had in her life. Every day she spent with Ted made her even surer that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Je t'aime, Andromeda," Ted told her suddenly, a brilliant smile on his face. "Je t'aime, I love you," he said and she smiled at the romance of it all.

"I know the last place we should go," Ted told her with a sly smile as they left the restaurant hand-in-hand. She eyed him suspiciously but said nothing as he led the way once again. He could be very romantic when he wanted to be.

"It's the Eiffel Tower!" Andromeda squealed excitedly. She may not have known much about Paris, but she knew what the Eiffel Tower was. It was late at night and the moon shimmered against the brilliant tower as people surrounded it in awe. They climbed up to the very top and the view was spectacular. She stared down at the streets beneath her in awe. Suddenly, she found that her and Ted were the only people left at the top and she vaguely wondered why.

"Andromeda," Ted said seriously and she turned to face him. She gasped as she realised he was down on one knee. She stopped breathing temporarily and her heart raced a thousand miles an hour.

"Je' Taime, Andromeda Black. I love you. I could never imagine my life without you. Will you – will you marry me, Andromeda?" Ted said, opening a small black satin box to reveal a beautiful white-gold ring, an elegant yet striking emerald encased in the middle. Her heart caught in her mouth for a moment and she was unable to spit the words out.

"Andromeda?" Ted said suddenly; his voice sounded worried.

"Y-yes," she stammered, her voice choked up. He put his arms around her then, pulling her closer to him and kissing her passionately as hot, happy tears streamed down her cheeks. In that moment, she seemed to forget about everything; her Mum, her Dad, Bellatrix, Narcissa. There seemed like no-one else in the world apart from the two of them. She knew then that nothing would come between them, not prejudices, not her family, not even the war that was beginning to brew.

Their love had no boundaries. it broke down the barriers of prejudice and hate that blighted their world and _that _was the most powerful weapon they had.

_**A/N: Written for:**_

_**The Ravishing Romance Competition – Hard Hat Hefties (Andromeda/Ted)**_

_**The Travel Go Competition – Destination – Paris, Prompts: Forbidden Romance, Romantic, Proposal at Eiffel Tower, A Dialogue in French and Moonlight.**_

_**All Sorts of Love Competition - Canon Love**_

_**Fan-fiction terms category competition - Beta-reader**_

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
